the_bardix_gmodfandomcom-20200213-history
Avotmat
Avotmat Kalashinkov Fordaysevain is one of the main characters in BardiX's GMod videos Origins Avotmat seemingly spawned of thin-air one day and had to find somewhere to live, he moved to The Tides Hotel where he resided there for approximately 6 years before being forcefully evicted by Mr. Owns The Whole Place for evading rent ever since he moved in. Avotmat tried to find ways to go back in (such as disguising himself as an old lady) he was shot repeatedly and injured by Mr. Owns The Whole Place after the latter assaulted a Doppleganger who he thought was Avotmat. Avotmat has had his left kidney taken by the doctor because he had no health insurance or money to pay for the treatment. After being kicked out from the hospital, Avotmat teleported infront of The Tides Hotel, and a battle between Avotmat and Mr. Owns The Whole Place ensued, during which the latter turned into a giant. After the fight, Avotmat ended up homeless before selling his beanie to The Merchant for 20 dollars, he used the 20 dollars to buy food at KFC before finding Ricardo, who asked if Avotmat wanted to move in. Appearance Avotmat has the "Male_04" citizen model from Half-Life 2. He is red-skinned and has red clothes. He has no hair at all, and he wears a Beanie which occasionally changes colors. He is usually seen with a silly look on his face. Personality He is shown to be rather dumb, as seen in Avotmat gets kicked out! where he wore poor disguises of an old lady and what is possibly a baby in failing hopes of fooling Mr. Owns The Whole Place. He also has the tendency to act silly and weird and doesn't like to act serious at all. Avotmat doesn't know what to do in certain situations, as he kept giving excuses to Mr. Owns The Whole Place whenever the latter asks about his over-due rent, he can't handle serious situations and slacks off all day. Quotes * "Hey asshole!" * *In an old British lady voice* "Oh golly, hello there dear, do you have any rooms I could rent?" * "Guess who's back from the hospital?" Likes and Dislikes Likes: Playing his PS4. Playing his Xbox One. Eating KFC. Evading Rent. Taking cold showers. Cherry Coke Chocolate Milkshake Dislikes: Getting a visit from Mr. Owns The Whole Place. Paying his rent. Doing work. Being thrown in a trash bin. Functioning like a normal human being. Criminal Record Evading Rent: Avotmat is shown to be evading rent since 6 years ago before he was kicked. Trespassing: Avotmat was shown to go back to The Tides Hotel with different disguises after Mr. Owns The Whole Place warned him not to do so. Possible stealing: It is unknown how Avotmat acquired the items in his room such as his PS4 and Xbox One, it's possible that he might've stolen them. Relationships Mr. Owns The Whole Place The relationship between them is quite strained, as Mr. Owns The Whole Place was quite happy when Avotmat moved in and slowly got angrier and more loathing of Avotmat as time passed due to him evading rent and other inconveniences. He and Mr. Owns The Whole Place had a short-term friendship during their fight when Avotmat invited him to eat KFC. Their short-term friendship quickly deteriorated when Avotmat insulted Blueberry Coke, which was Mr. Owns The Place's favorite bevarage. Gento Sitzbath Their relationship is quite rare as Avotmat only interacts with Gento for room service, which is either for ordering food, or for completely stupid reasons, like flushing his toilet and buying him PS4 Plus and Xbox One Live Gold with Gento's own money, Gento doesn't mind it at all despite the fact he's being used Atfass Hunk Trivia * Avotmat's full name "Avotmat Kalashinkova Fordaysevain" is a mis-spelling of "Avtomat Kalashnikova 47" which is better known as the "AK-47". * Avotmat is one of Bardi's least favorite characters to voice as his voice is edited and doesn't require much effort at all * Avotmat has gone through the most changes. He was originally speaking with a slightly high-pitched russian accent and wore a mask, Bardi thought that the russian accent didn't fit him and the mask was really hard to work with, as it was really hard to weld and move his head with it * Avotmat's beanie randomly changes color in some scenes Gallery Category:Characters voiced by Bardi Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Dumb Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters with unique names